Universo DC: La Caida de los Dioses (Parte Uno)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡Comienza la historia que lo cambiara todo! Alguien está matando a los dioses del Universo DC. Un misterioso asesino de enorme poder... Sólo Phantom Stranger y el Espectro podrán averiguar de quién se trata. ¡Una historia que no deberías perderte! Invitados especiales: Highfather, Darkseid, la Quintaesencia y muchos otros más!


**UNIVERSO DC: LA CAIDA DE LOS DIOSES**

**Parte Uno **

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

* * *

**PROLOGO**

**Deicidio **

_Anoche murió un viejo. _

_La suya fue una muerte violenta y solitaria. Nadie lo supo hasta tiempo después de sucedido el hecho, cuando un borracho halló su cuerpo en medio de un callejón apestoso de Nueva York. Según contó a la policía, antes de toparse con aquél cadáver, el alcohólico vio caer un rayo y escuchó el sonido del trueno… un dato absolutamente irrelevante para sus oyentes y que quedó automáticamente etiquetado como un mero delirio etílico. No había ni una nube allá arriba. El cielo estaba precioso, completamente despejado y, de hecho, no habría tormentas hasta semanas más tarde ni las hubo hasta el momento. _

_Para cuando llegué a la escena del crimen, el equipo forense terminaba su trabajo y se preparaban para meter el cadáver en una bolsa de lona negra y llevarlo a la furgoneta policial. Extraje de entre mis ropas mi placa identificadora, se la presenté al oficial a cargo y pedí permiso para revisar yo mismo el cuerpo antes de su transporte a la morgue. _

_-De modo que… ¿Investigador privado? – comentó el detective de policía Crispus Allen, parado a mi lado mientras me dedicaba a observar al cadáver – ¿Alguna idea de con qué estamos lidiando aquí? ¿Es algún sujeto que usted conoce? _

_No respondí de inmediato, atento como estaba al cuerpo. El anciano, dueño de una barba larga y blanca, yacía boca arriba desnudo y con toda la parte de su pecho quemada, destrozada. La expresión de su ajado rostro estaba congelada en un rictus de infinito terror… y sorpresa. _

_-No – mentí. El detective Allen enarcó una ceja, desconcertado – Gracias – me despedí a continuación, comenzando a alejarme. Sin duda, mi actitud para nada cautelosa acabaría impeliendo a Crispus a cotejar más tarde los archivos policiales en busca de datos sobre mí. Los "antecedentes", como se dice en la jerga. La cara que pondría cuando supiera que había hablado con un muerto sin duda iba a ser de antología. _

_¿Personalmente? Me tenía sin cuidado lo que Crispus Allen pensara cuando supiera que un fantasma visitó la escena del crimen. Yo había ido a comprobar algo y ya lo había hecho. Me marché caminando por la calle lentamente y cuando nadie me miraba, simplemente me esfumé en el aire, como si nunca hubiese existido… _

_Soy Jim Corrigan. Una vez, como Crispus, fui detective de policía. _

_Actualmente, estoy muerto. _

_Oh, que no les preocupe. Lo estoy desde hace años, en realidad. Creo que desde finales de la década del 30 o principios del 40, no estoy seguro. El tiempo, cuando estás muerto, se vuelve relativo. _

_Tal vez mi viejo nombre terrenal no les diga nada. Creo –sin equivocarme– que ustedes me conocen por el otro, el de mi "alter ego". Ese es más famoso. _

_Soy El Espectro… y esta noche estoy investigando la muerte de un viejo conocido que se supone que no podía morir: el dios olímpico Zeus. _

_Lamentablemente –yo todavía no lo sabía– no iba a ser el único muerto con el que iba a cruzarme. _

* * *

**1 **

**Charlando entre fantasmas **

**Departamento de Policía de N.Y. **

**Interior de la morgue. Tiempo después. **

El cuerpo del viejo Zeus yacía todavía acostado sobre una fría mesa de acero inoxidable cuando el Espectro llegó, fiel a su costumbre, atravesando una pared. Era una figura imponente, musculosa y cubierta con una capa con capucha, ambas de color verde oscuro, y cuyo rostro reflejaba perplejidad y hasta tristeza por lo que sus ojos sin pupilas tenían que contemplar: el cadáver de un hombre que se creía, no podía morir…

-Hay una frase muy popular entre los mortales – dijo una voz. El Espectro se volvió. Un hombre vestido con capa azul, un colgante dorado sobre su pecho y un sombrero cubriéndole la cabeza, apareció – _"Nada es para siempre"_. Creo que, dada la situación, encaja perfectamente.

-Phantom Stranger – el Espectro lo reconoció – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Creo, mi amigo, que lo mismo que tú: tratando de averiguar qué fue lo que sucedió.

Silencio. Los dos fantasmas observaron al dios muerto sin hablarse por un largo rato. Ambos se hallaban en el seguro ámbito de la invisibilidad, por lo que si alguien llegaba a entrar en la morgue en ese momento, lo único que iba a ver era el cuerpo de la antigua deidad griega, semi-cubierto por una sabana. Nada más.

-Esto no está bien – acabó diciendo el Espectro, un rato después – Zeus era inmortal. ¡El Rey de todos los dioses! _¿Quién o qué podría haberle hecho esto? ¿Cómo lo hizo? _

-El "cómo" está más que claro – Stranger alargó una mano y retiró un poco la sabana que cubría al cuerpo para observarle el pecho – El atacante lo reventó, literalmente. Las quemaduras alrededor de la herida indican algún tipo de descarga energética. Si te fijas bien, la piel y la carne están abrasadas.

-El testigo que encontró el cadáver dijo que antes de hacerlo, vio caer un rayo y escuchó un trueno…

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. De todas formas, no creo que la policía vaya a tomar en cuenta su testimonio. Estaba borracho hasta la medula.

-Pero nosotros sabemos que no mentía, amigo mío – Stranger tapó completamente al difunto con la sabana, dándole así un poco de dignidad al antiguo dios supremo del panteón griego – Es evidente que quien mató a Zeus lo hizo tirándole un rayo. Qué tipo de rayo fue, hasta yo lo ignoro. Pero una cosa es segura: **un dios ha muerto**. Lo que significa que quien lo asesinó todavía está suelto. Y peor aún: _puede volver a hacerlo_.

-¿Pero quién es? ¿De dónde sacó semejante poder para hacerlo?

Phantom Stranger lo pensó detenidamente.

-Tal vez el "asesino de dioses" pueda ser uno de ellos…

-¿Te refieres a otro dios?

-Exacto.

-No tiene sentido. ¿Por qué un inmortal mataría a otro?

-Piensa: los dioses son seres pasionales. Algunos son celosos, mientras que otros son simplemente codiciosos… Zeus tenía muchos enemigos, algunos de los cuales aspiraban a robarle el trono en el Olimpo.

-¿Sugieres que el asesino se hallaría entre su propia familia? ¿En su panteón?

-Así es.

-Humm…- el Espectro frunció el ceño – Tal vez tengas razón. He sabido, por mis contactos con Wonder Woman en la Liga de la Justicia, que particularmente Ares, el dios de la guerra, ha sido una molestia para los olímpicos. ¿Podría ser él la persona que buscamos?

-Podría ser. Creo que sólo lo vamos a averiguar de una forma: _yendo al mismísimo Olimpo a comprobarlo. _

El Espectro miró con fuerza a su compañero.

-Yo sé que estoy en esto por dos razones – explicó – Venganza y justicia. La primera, me le exige el poder superior que me otorgó mis facultades, cuando me hizo _"El Espectro"_: debo, si puedo, evitar los asesinatos. Si en todo caso no puedo, tengo que vengar a los injustamente asesinados. La segunda razón, la de impartir justicia, viene de mi pasado como detective de policía. Lo repito: yo sé por qué estoy involucrado en este truculento caso. Pero… ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu excusa, Stranger?

-Zeus, como yo, formaba parte de la Quintaesencia – le informó – Un selecto grupo de inmortales cósmicos. Cuando supimos lo que había pasado (que estaba muerto), me enviaron a buscar pistas sobre el asesino y, si es posible, capturarlo y llevarlo conmigo para juzgarlo por sus actos – el otro fantasma hizo una pausa. Esbozó una triste sonrisa en su rostro envuelto en penumbras – Como ves, tenemos una cosa en común tú y yo esta vez: _impartir_ _justicia_. De modo que, ¿nos vamos?

-Espera – el Espectro lo detuvo – El cuerpo de Zeus… no podemos dejar que más manos mortales lo profanen…

El justiciero de ultratumba alargó una mano enfundada en un guante verde. A su tacto, el cadáver se prendió fuego, incinerándose hasta volverse cenizas.

-Muy conveniente – Stranger utilizó su magia y conjuró un portal dimensional – Vamos.

El Espectro y él lo cruzaron. Su próxima parada: el Monte Olimpo.

* * *

**2**

**Una muerte inesperada **

**Nuevo Génesis. **

**Al mismo tiempo. **

Highfather se miró al espejo. Se hallaba en el interior de sus habitaciones privadas en Supertown, la ciudad flotante, cuando sintió aquello… aquello que nunca creyó vivir lo suficiente para sentir.

"_Es inaudito"_, pensó. Continuó mirándose en el espejo, observando detenidamente su rostro reflejado. Era un hombre barbado, de cabellos blancos y augusta apariencia. Con sus ropas, su túnica y su bastón, parecía la viva imagen de un patriarca bíblico del Antiguo Testamento. Sin embargo, aquella cara –usualmente rebosante siempre de alegría y de sabiduría– ahora se veía transida de dolor… y miedo.

_Miedo_. Era eso lo que aquella brillante mañana en Nuevo Génesis le había asaltado, tomándole por sorpresa. Miedo y un oscuro presentimiento, dos cosas tan impropias en un dios del Bien como lo era él.

Sus sensaciones de pánico se intensificaron cuando supo de la muerte de Zeus. El dios olímpico y su panteón greco-romano tenían poco y nada que ver con él, salvo por el hecho de que ambas deidades compartían algo en común:_ un puesto preeminente como miembros de la Quintaesencia_. Ese terror, ese espanto ante la noticia de algo que supuestamente era imposible y contradictorio (la muerte de un inmortal) se veía reforzado por la creciente sensación –ya prácticamente una certeza– de que algo no iba bien con la Fuente.

Concretamente, Highfather ya no podía sentirla.

En realidad, no quería creerlo. Se resistía. _¿Qué podría ir mal con la Fuente?_ Ese poder cósmico, esa fuerza benévola, cuya existencia unía a los universos y era, a su vez, la culminación de todo… _¿Qué podría ir mal con ella?_

Que no podía sentirla. Que ya no le mandaba su energía. Que ya no le insuflaba su fe.

"_Basta"_, pensó Highfather, frunciendo el ceño. El reflejo en el espejo le devolvió el gesto, _"Estás preocupado por la muerte de Zeus. Es todo. Stranger ya fue enviado a investigar el caso. Es casi seguro que el asesino ha de haber sido algún miembro desquiciado de su panteón… ese maniático de Ares, tal vez. Sí, debe ser él. En cuanto a la Fuente… ¿Qué puede ir mal con ella? ¡Nada! Solo te estás poniendo más viejo, Izaya, es todo. Mejor me calmo y salgo a ver a los demás. Pero primero me lavaré la cara. Ni Orión, ni Lightray, ni ninguno de los otros tienen que ver que su líder está asustado por… por presentimientos funestos estúpidos. Eso. Me lavaré la cara e iré a reunirme con los otros. Tal vez pasee algún rato con los niños por los Jardines Colgantes y les cuente algunas historias de mi juventud. Eso. Un poco de sol, aire fresco y verde me harán bien. Me refortalecerán…" _

Intentando cambiar de humor, el patriarca de Nuevo Génesis salió de sus aposentos. No dio ni dos pasos, cuando los gritos de alarma llegaron hasta él:

-¡Highfather! ¡Highfather! – lo llamó Lightray - ¡Ven! ¡Aprisa!

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué gritas así? ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Es Metrón!

-¿Qué sucede con él?

La pregunta de Highfather tuvo su respuesta cuando se unió al resto de los congregados en círculo ante el buscador de conocimiento de los Nuevos Dioses.

-¿Pero qué…? – empezó a decir el anciano y automáticamente, se congeló. Un manto de silencio se había desplomado entre la pequeña multitud reunida en torno a Metrón, quien sentado en su eterna silla Mobius, los miraba a todos con una cara descompuesta por el horror.

El silencio instaurado se debía no solo a aquella expresión espantosa e impropia en un sujeto como él… En gran medida, los ojos de todos estaban fijos en el hueco quemado y sanguinolento ubicado en su pecho. Fue viendo esto que Highfather comprendió que pese a dar la apariencia de estarlos observando, la realidad era que Metrón no veía nada. Es más, ya no podría hacerlo nunca.

Estaba muerto. Completamente muerto.

…_Había sido asesinado… _

* * *

**3 **

**Ídolos Caídos **

**El Olimpo. **

No puede decirse que el Espectro sea un ser fácil de impresionar. Dado su _status_ cósmico como encarnación de la Ira Divina y su naturaleza mágica, lo había visto todo y había estado en dimensiones ocultas y sorprendentes. Pero cuando emergió del portal dimensional junto a Phantom Stranger en el mítico Monte Olimpo, la visión del estado en que se encontraba ese sitio lo chocó y bastante…

Usualmente, el hogar del difunto Zeus y su familia era brillante, limpio, inmaculado. El sitio tenía el aspecto de un conjunto de templos griegos llenos de columnas, escaleras, cúpulas, puentes y estatuas. Muy por el contrario, ahora el Olimpo lucia su aspecto más tétrico: los templos estaban en ruinas, las columnas y los puentes, rotos. Había incendios incontrolables por todas partes… mugre y basura se acumulaban en los rincones…

Pero si todo esto por sí mismo no era suficientemente perturbador, había otro detalle más: _tumbados por todas partes, entre los escombros, yacían los cuerpos muertos de dioses y diosas._

Muertos y asesinados, como la pareja sobrenatural pudo comprobar al ver los pechos de todos ellos quemados y reventados.

-Por Dios…- dijo el Espectro – Todos… ¡Todos están muertos! ¿Cómo ha pasado esto?

-Obviamente, nuestro asesino se entretuvo bastante aquí – comentó Stranger, caminando lentamente entre los cadáveres – Pero fíjate en el detalle más alarmante de todo: por la postura de los cuerpos, podría decirse que quien los mató los tomó por sorpresa. Pese a lo desolado del lugar, no hay signos evidentes de lucha.

El Espectro frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. Sentía la ira crecer en su interior.

-¡Ares ha ido demasiado lejos! – masculló – ¡Le haré pagar por esta blasfemia!

-No hace falta…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ven aquí, amigo.

Intrigado, el Espectro se acercó a Stranger. El extraño fantasma estaba agachado al lado de un cadáver. Era el cuerpo de un hombre vestido con una armadura de combate. A diferencia de sus compañeros, el dios no había muerto de la misma manera. La evidencia incuestionable indicaba que el asesino lo había decapitado.

-Le cortó la cabeza – comentó el Espectro - ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era?

Stranger se incorporó. Comenzó a buscar con la mirada entre la mugre y la basura. Finalmente, la halló.

La cabeza del dios muerto estaba tirada ahí mismo, embutida en su casco de metal con cuernos. Cuando el Espectro también la vio, supo inmediatamente que su sospechoso número uno quedaba totalmente descartado por razones más que obvias.

-¡Es Ares! – exclamó – Entonces, no fue él.

-No.

-Pero… ¿Quién hizo esto? ¿Quién masacró de esta forma tan atroz a los dioses? ¿Quién tiene el poder para hacer tal cosa?

-Lo ignoro. La verdad, hasta yo estoy desconcertado ahora… tal vez…

Las cavilaciones de Phantom Stranger se vieron súbitamente interrumpidas cuando tanto su compañero como él sintieron el llamado de la Quintaesencia en el éter.

-STRANGER… ESPECTRO… SON CONVOCADOS – dijo una voz potente, cargada de autoridad – REUNANSE CON NOSOTROS. AHORA.

-Creo que debemos acudir, amigo – Stranger abrió otro portal dimensional con su magia – Ya no podemos hacer nada aquí. Nuestro asesino se ha ido. Vamos.

Renuente y todavía enojado con el vil perpetrador de tamaña masacre, el Espectro lo siguió…

* * *

**4 **

**La pista inesperada **

**La Roca de la Eternidad. **

**Centro del Multiverso. **

Creada hace milenios por el mago Shazam, la Roca de la Eternidad flotaba en el centro exacto del Multiverso. Era una piedra de dimensiones titánicas, formada de pedazos extraídos del Cielo y del Infierno. El lugar sirvió en el pasado como prisión perpetua para los demonios de los Siete Pecados Capitales –los demonios más peligrosos de todos–. En la actualidad, con el permiso de Shazam, la Quintaesencia había instalado allí su _"cuartel general"_, desde donde observar la Creación.

Hasta ese lugar fueron el Espectro y Phantom Stranger, cuando se los convocó. Sentados en una habitación iluminada por antorchas, alrededor de una mesa redonda, los miembros de la Quintaesencia les esperaban…

Por supuesto, el Espectro los conocía a todos: Highfather –el patriarca de Nuevo Génesis–, Ganthet –de los Guardianes del Universo–, el mismo mago Shazam –dueño del lugar y creador del Capitán Marvel– y Kismet –como representante de los Señores del Orden–. Debido a la ausencia de Zeus, el grupo lo completaba ahora el mismo Stranger, ya que su amigo fantasmal también era parte de aquellos seres cósmicos.

Pero aún faltaba un miembro más en aquella reunión insólita. Un hombre de raza negra, con un sorprendente parecido físico con el actor estadounidense Morgan Freeman. Un hombre que afirmaba ser Yahvé, el dios judeo-cristiano…1

-No sabemos nada de Él – confesó Shazam, adivinando los pensamientos del Espectro – Está totalmente ilocalizable. Tememos lo peor.

-Yahvé es un dios autosuficiente – dijo Highfather – Confiemos en que sabrá cuidarse sólo. Los mandamos a llamar porque hay novedades sobre el asesino de Zeus…

-Nosotros también traemos novedades – aclaró Stranger – Acabamos de venir del Olimpo. Todos están muertos. Fueron asesinados.

Silencio. El grupo intercambió miradas de preocupación.

-Esto se está saliendo de control – murmuró Ganthet.

-Estoy de acuerdo – Shazam comenzó a acariciarse su larga barba blanca, un gesto que denotaba gran ansiedad de su parte.

-Metrón está muerto – informó Highfather – Asesinado por el mismo perpetrador que mató a Zeus. Y a todo su panteón, evidentemente, según ustedes dicen.

-Maldición – el Espectro sentía la ira crecer en su interior. Todas esas muertes, esos asesinatos… clamaban urgentemente por venganza.

-¿Quién puede haber hecho semejante cosa? – exasperado, Shazam se levantó de su silla y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, tironeándose de la barba – ¿Quién tiene el poder de matar dioses? _¿Quién?_

Silencio otra vez. Highfather creyó oportuno darles a conocer a sus compañeros las novedades que tenía.

-Metrón está muerto – repitió – Apareció en Nuevo Génesis sentado sobre su silla Mobius, con el pecho quemado y destrozado. Al parecer, su transporte espaciotemporal lo trajo automáticamente de regreso a nuestro planeta. Revisamos la silla y extrajimos de ella su Placa Motriz…

Colocó sobre la mesa una pequeña computadora avanzada con forma de caja.

-La Placa contiene memorias holográficas – continuó diciendo – Metrón llevaba consigo un diario íntimo, lleno de sus anotaciones personales. La siguiente, es una grabación de los últimos momentos de su vida.

Highfather apoyó una mano sobre la máquina. Una proyección holográfica en 3-D surgió de ella y se materializó en el aire. Todos pudieron ver y oír a Metrón.

El nuevo dios se hallaba sentado en su silla Mobius, flotando cerca de una inmensa pared repleta de estatuas de piedra. Todos la reconocieron como "El Muro", aquella barrera infranqueable ubicada en los límites del universo, compuesta por los cuerpos petrificados de antiguos dioses.

-Estoy aquí – decía el Metrón holográfico – para investigar un inusitado disturbio en la Fuente. Por alguna extraña razón, el poder cósmico que siempre nos ha sustentado a todos parece haber desaparecido. Nadie en Nuevo Génesis se ha dado cuenta de esto, pero supongo que a estas alturas, Highfather lo sabrá. Y si él lo sabe, es casi seguro que Darkseid también…

La holo-imagen del nuevo dios hizo una pausa. Todos pudieron verlo examinando el Muro con los avanzados dispositivos de su silla Mobius.

-La desaparición de la Fuente es un hecho extraordinario – continuó diciendo – Hasta la fecha, no se ha tenido noticias de que algo semejante pasara alguna vez. Me pregunto si…

Metrón enmudeció. Su mirada se clavó en algo ubicado fuera de la proyección. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse como platos, producto de la sorpresa.

-Pero… pero… ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó.

-_Creo que eso es evidente_ – respondió una voz. Por más que se esforzaron, ninguno de los presentes pudo reconocer de quién era – _Estoy esperándote._

El Espectro se estremeció. Intentó que nadie lo notara. La extraña voz le resultaba familiar, si bien como el resto, no podía identificar a su dueño. Había algo en ella… algo que…

-_Éxodo 20:3_ – dijo la voz. Metrón parpadeó, confundido.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-_No te hablaba a ti_ – el desconocido ser hizo sobresaltar a todos con sus siguientes palabras – _Lo hacía para quienes sin duda verán esto tras tu muerte_.

Un rayo de luz apareció en escena. Metrón no tuvo tiempo de nada, salvo gritar. La descarga energética le reventó el pecho, incinerándoselo. La imagen del holograma se detenía ahí, congelada sobre su aterrado rostro.

Highfather apagó la proyección y miró a sus compañeros.

-¿Alguna idea de lo que eso significa? – preguntó.

-Sí – el Espectro se aclaró la garganta antes de recitar el versículo – _"No tendrás otros dioses ante Mí". _

-¿Se supone que eso deba decirme algo?

-Es de la Biblia – puntualizó Stranger.

-¿La Biblia? – Highfather enarcó una ceja. Miró a Ganthet. El oano se encogió de hombros.

-Los Escritos Sagrados de la Tierra, supongo – dijo el extraterrestre de piel azul.

-Son los Diez Mandamientos – explicó el Espectro – Dios se los dio a Moisés en el Monte Sinaí.

-¿Dios? Oh. ¿Yahvé? – el patriarca de Nuevo Génesis se rascó la barba – No entiendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver lo que Yahvé le dijo a un terrícola muerto hace siglos con lo que le sucedió a Metrón?

-Tal vez nada. O tal vez sí – Stranger parecía pensativo – Por lo pronto, nuestro misterioso asesino conoce las Sagradas Escrituras y era consciente de que Metrón estaba grabándolo todo con sus aparatos. Quería dejarnos un mensaje.

-¿A nosotros?

-Así parece.

-¡Entonces, está claro! – exclamó Shazam – ¡El asesino es un fanático religioso! ¡Un humano loco que cree hacer la obra de su dios, matando a lo que sin duda considera _"dioses paganos"_!

-No deberías precipitarte – Kismet habló por primera vez – Aunque sea un humano, está claro que la fuente de sus poderes debe ser externa y estar más allá de su control. Los humanos no tienen ni la fuerza, ni la magia, para matar dioses…

-Como fuera, la grabación nos ha proporcionado otro dato más – puntualizó Highfather – La ubicación _exacta_ del actual paradero del asesino.

-El Muro – los ojos del Espectro brillaron con fuerza. La ira contenida en su interior pugnaba por salir, por escapar.

"_¡Venganza!"_, clamaba el poder dentro suyo. _"¡Justicia!"_, decía a su vez el alma de Jim Corrigan.

-¿Y que esperamos? ¡Enviemos a nuestros campeones a por él! – Shazam tomó una bola de cristal – ¡Llamaré al Capitán Marvel!

-Yo convocaré a todos los Linternas Verdes disponibles en Oa – avisó Ganthet – Los mandaré al Muro.

-Un destacamento de nuestras mejores tropas les acompañaran – dijo Highfather – Con Orión y Lightray a la cabeza.

-¡NO!

El grito surgió del Espectro. El brillo en sus ojos era terrible. En sus puños cerrados, energía ectoplasmica de color verde comenzó a juntarse.

-_"Mia es la Venganza"_, dijo el Señor – declaró – ¡El asesino es MIO! ¡Yo lo castigaré!

Antes de que pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo, salió volando como un cometa de la Roca de la Eternidad. Iba directo hacia el Muro.

-Stranger… ve tras él – le ordenó Highfather – Si está dentro de tus posibilidades, evita que mate al asesino. ¡Tienes que traerlo aquí para que podamos juzgarlo!

-Hare lo que pueda – Phantom Stranger convocó con su magia otro portal dimensional. Lo cruzó hacia la zona del Muro, deseando llegar a tiempo antes de que Corrigan cometiera una locura.

* * *

**5 **

**¡El asesino revelado! **

**El Muro. **

**Al borde del universo. **

El Espectro volaba al encuentro de la fabulosa pared que separaba a la Creación de lo desconocido. Sus ojos seguían llameando, lo mismo que la ira en su interior crecía más y más a cada momento.

-¡Aquí estoy, maldito asesino! – gritó – ¡Da la cara! ¡He venido a vengar a los que mataste! _¡Sal y enfrenta a la Ira Divina!_

El desafío obtuvo una respuesta inmediata e insólita… una que descolgó al Espectro: **una carcajada. **

-Oh, amigo… Tú sí que eres muy gracioso, ¿sabes? – dijo una voz – Sabía _exactamente_ qué resortes se iban a presionar en tu mente cuando el finado Metrón transmitiera aquellas palabras que le fueron dichas segundos antes de fallecer. ¿Cómo ibas a resistirte a mi llamado? Al fin de cuentas, yo te puse ahí. Por mí llegaste a ser lo que ahora eres.

El Espectro buscó con la mirada al dueño de la voz. No tardó en hallarlo. Estaba parado de brazos cruzados sobre la cabeza de la estatua de un Gigante Prometeo. Cuando lo vio, se quedó helado. Todo el enojo y la furia que sentía se desvanecieron. Estaba total y absolutamente shockeado con aquella visión…

-¡No puede ser! – dijo. Y fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-Sí. Me imagino que esto debe ser todo un impacto para ti – el hombre sonrió, satisfecho – Eso es lo que el poder de la revelación provoca en las almas. Ya lo dicen las Santas Escrituras: _"Porque la Palabra de Dios es viva y ejerce poder"_. Nunca tuve dudas de ello. ¿Cómo voy a tenerlas? Después de todo, yo dicté ese bendito libro a la Humanidad. Y como yo soy Dios, pues…

El sujeto se encogió de hombros. El Espectro no le podía sacar los ojos de encima. Conocía a ese hombre y vaya que lo conocía bastante. De hecho, _se suponía_ que trabajaba para Él.

-¿Yahvé? – preguntó.

-Hasta donde sé, y si descontamos que estoy corporizado con el aspecto de Morgan Freeman vestido con un caro traje de color blanco, sí. _SOY YO_.

* * *

**Apokolips. **

**Interior de la Fortaleza de Darkseid. **

El cruel amo del demoniaco planeta observaba en silencio por una ventana el exterior, cuando su siervo Desaad irrumpió bruscamente en sus aposentos.

-¡Mi señor! ¡Mi señor! – exclamó el lacayo, intentando recuperar el resuello.

-Más te vale que tengas una muy buena razón para interrumpir mi momento de tranquilidad con tus gimoteos, Desaad – Darkseid se volvió y lo miró. Su rostro pétreo no dejaba traslucir ninguna emoción, pero sus ojos rojos brillaban peligrosamente cargados de poder – Habla ya. ¿Qué sucede?

-Amo… _¡Él está aquí! _– Desaad intentó guardar la compostura. No pudo – ¡Ha venido personalmente!

Darkseid lo observó en silencio. Luego, su cara gris frunció el ceño.

-¿Dónde está? – preguntó.

-En la Sala de Trono – el lacayo se acordó de ante quién estaba y automáticamente bajó la mirada y agachó los hombros, sumiso – Mi señor, si lo deseas, convocaré ya mismo a todas nuestras tropas. ¡No creo que siquiera alguien como Highfather, por más poderes que tenga, pueda resistir un asalto combinado de toda la guardia de Apokolips!

-No digas estupideces – Darkseid caminó hasta la puerta y salió de la habitación. Ni siquiera se molestó en despedirse de su sirviente. Atravesó un largo pasillo y accedió a la Sala de Trono.

Highfather se hallaba allí parado, esperándolo. Su presencia brillante y lustrosa era un evidente contraste con las penumbras que rodeaban el salón. Por un momento, cuando Darkseid llegó, tanto su rival como él se miraron largamente a los ojos, en silencio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el Oscuro Señor, cruzándose de brazos.

-Me imagino que no ignoras lo que está pasando…

-No juegues conmigo, Highfather. No te burles de mí. Darkseid _siempre_ está al tanto de todo y sabe lo que pasa. Todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta: ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hay un asesino de dioses suelto – el patriarca de Nuevo Génesis decidió ir directo al grano – Ha eliminado fácilmente a Zeus y a todas las deidades de su panteón. También mató a Metrón…

-Todo eso lo sé – lo interrumpió Darkseid – ¿Y qué?

-Que lo más probables es que venga a por nosotros – Highfather hizo una pausa, serio – Somos los siguientes.

-Que terrible. Entonces, explícame esto: _¿Por qué no estoy asustado?_

-¡No seas idiota, Darkseid! ¡Estoy hablando en serio! ¡Este asesino es poderoso! De alguna manera, ha bloqueado a la Fuente. Creo que tú como yo, ya no puedes sentirla…

-En realidad, nunca nos ha hecho falta en Apokolips. A diferencia de ustedes, mis súbditos prefieren confiar en un dios más certero y tangible, en vez de adorar ciegamente a un campo de energía desconocida.

-Pasaré por alto tu blasfemia e iré directamente a lo que me trajo a este triste lugar…

-Por favor. Adelante – se mofó Darkseid.

-Tenemos que irnos.

El cruel amo de Apokolips enarcó una ceja.

-¿Irnos? ¿Adonde?

-A otra parte. Lejos de este plano. Tal vez, a otro universo. Tenemos que poner distancia, evacuar a la población.

-¿Quieres decir, abandonar nuestros planetas de origen?

-Exacto.

-No pienso hacer tamaña cosa – el Oscuro Señor se negó en redondo – Huir es de cobardes. _¡Darkseid no es un cobarde! _

-¡Ese asesino vendrá por nosotros! ¡Tarde o temprano! ¡Puede que tú no seas un cobarde, pero tu gente no tendrá la menor oportunidad de sobrevivir a un encuentro con el deicida! Debemos evacuar nuestros planetas.

-Si tu gente y tú deciden finalmente marcharse a otro universo, adelante. _¡Apokolips seguirá donde está! _

-¡Eres un necio!

-Y tú, un estúpido. Márchate de aquí, Highfather. Márchate y no vuelvas nunca más a este sitio. De lo contrario, el que te matara seré yo.

El patriarca de Nuevo Génesis le dio la espalda. Seguir insistiendo era una pérdida de tiempo. Un _boom-túnel_ se abrió enfrente de él y el anciano lo cruzó, desapareciendo en el aire. Cuando se hubo ido, Darkseid llamó a Desaad.

-Avisa a nuestras tropas. A todos nuestros soldados – ordenó – Que se alisten y se preparen. Se acerca una guerra… ¡Y Apokolips piensa plantar batalla!

* * *

**El Muro. **

Un incrédulo Espectro flotaba ahora más cerca de su interlocutor. Yahvé se limitaba a observarlo con una simple sonrisa en los labios.

-No puede ser – dijo el justiciero de ultratumba – No. ¡Tú no eres Dios!

-Espectro… Nos conocemos bastante – replicó el otro – Ya sé que en sí, nunca has visto mi verdadero rostro antes y que mi apariencia actual puede resultar… ah… algo bizarra. Pero ya sabes que no puedo mentir. La misma Biblia lo dice: _"Dios no puede mentir"_. Te aseguro que soy yo.

-Entonces… tú… ¿Tú eres el deicida? ¿El que cometió todos esos asesinatos? ¡En el nombre de lo más sagrado, dime por qué!

-¿Qué no es obvio? Éxodo 20:3. _"No tendrás otros dioses delante de Mí"._ Sólo puede haber un Dios. Uno solo. Y ese soy YO.

-No. No. ¡No puedo creer esto! – la ira volvió al Espectro. Sus ojos volvieron a brillar con fuerza – ¡Me niego! Esto… ¡Esto es un vil engaño! ¡Una sucia mentira! ¡Intentas confundirme! – lo señaló – _¡Tú no eres Dios!_ ¡No eres Yahvé! ¡Tus engaños quedaran al descubierto AHORA!

Dos potentes rayos salieron disparados de sus ojos. Impactaron en el hombre parado tranquilamente sobre la cabeza de la inmensa estatua acoplada al Muro. Un fogonazo lumínico terrible se produjo y cuando el brillo cegador acabó, la figura humana de Yahvé se había disuelto, reemplazada por la de un fornido ángel rubio, vestido con una túnica blanca y unas inmensas alas sobresaliéndole por la espalda.

-¿Quién eres tú? – exigió saber el Espectro.

-_"En el Principio la Palabra era, y la Palabra estaba con Dios, y la Palabra era un dios. Este estaba en el Principio con Dios. Todas las cosas vinieron a existir por medio de él, y sin él ni siquiera una cosa vino a existir" _– recitó el ángel, de la Biblia – El Evangelio según Juan, capitulo uno, versículos uno, dos y tres. ¿Eso te da una pista sobre mi identidad?

-Eres el arcángel Miguel… el primer ángel que Dios creó.

-Exacto. Eres listo, Espectro. Has descubierto mi engaño. Felicitaciones. Ahora que lo sabes, permíteme corregirte un error: _yo no soy el asesino que buscas_. Sí, trabaja para mí y, de hecho, en estos momentos él nos honra con su presencia aquí… detrás de ti.

El Espectro apenas tuvo tiempo de volverse y ver a la figura flotando a su espalda… instantes antes de que una descarga luminosa chocara contra su pecho y lo tumbara contra el Muro.

-Eso no lo dañara – advirtió la voz del atacante – Él ya está muerto.

-No importa – dijo Miguel, satisfecho – Lo necesitaremos para completar la fase final del plan.

Dolorido, el Espectro se incorporó a medias. Volvió a mirar a la figura de su agresor para confirmar que sus ojos no le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Pero no. Esta vez estaba contemplando la pura verdad…

Junto al poderoso arcángel, se hallaba el _verdadero_ asesino de dioses. Nada más y nada menos que el ser conocido como **Black Racer**.

* * *

**6 **

**El Origen de los Dioses, La Muerte de Dios y el Nacimiento de un nuevo Mensajero de la Muerte **

**Nuevo Génesis. **

Las calles de Supertown, la ciudad flotante, estaban repletas de personas. Cientos y cientos de habitantes de Nuevo Génesis marchando, preparándose para la evacuación.

Desde un balcón, Highfather supervisaba todo atentamente con la mirada. En su rostro, había una visible expresión de tristeza y amargura. Si bien su primer impulso había sido como el de Darkseid (cuya resolución era la de no mover nada ni a nadie de su planeta y resistir lo que viniera), el sabio patriarca razonó que no podía poner a su gente en peligro. Por lo que sabía, si el Espectro no podía detenerlo y Stranger capturarlo, estaba seguro que el asesino vendría a por ellos. No podía permitir que ninguno de sus seres queridos muriera…

-¡Esa no es la actitud que espera un guerrero! – escuchó quejarse a su espalda. Se volvió y vio a Orión con el casco bajo el brazo. A su lado, Lightray le acompañaba – ¡Huir como una rata no es digno de un luchador como yo!

-No tenemos opción – explicó Highfather – El deicida podría estar viniendo hacia aquí…

-¿Y? ¡Más razón para hacerle frente! ¡Movilizaremos a nuestras tropas y en cuanto aparezca, acabaremos con él!

-No.

-¿No?

-No. No haremos nada de eso.

Orión masculló un insulto. Le dio la espalda al anciano y comenzó a colocarse su casco.

-¡Esas no son palabras que alguien como yo espera oír! ¡Si ustedes quieren irse, adelante! ¡Yo voy a enfrentarme con ese enemigo y lo venceré!

Highfather suspiró. La tozudez de Orión era increíble… pero no del todo inesperada.

-Sabía que dirías eso… por lo que me veo obligado a tomar medidas drásticas – el patriarca levantó una mano – Lo siento, Orión. Después, más tarde, podremos discutir si esto fue acertado o no… ahora, lo que más importa es salvaguardar a nuestra gente.

Una leve –pero potente – descarga energética surgió de su palma. Impactó sobre el guerrero, tomándolo por sorpresa, y lo dejó inconsciente en el piso. Lightray miró a Highfather, asombrado.

-Llévalo contigo – le pidió al joven dios – El operativo de evacuación continua.

* * *

**El Muro. **

El Espectro seguía observando al Black Racer con estupor. Éste le devolvía la mirada con frialdad: una tenebrosa figura de piel negra, embutida en una armadura oscura y capa del mismo color.

Cuando los Nuevos Dioses se alzaron de las cenizas de los antiguos, el Black Racer también se elevó. Era una fuerza elemental capaz de portar la muerte con un simple contacto. Actualmente –y desde hacía muchos años– este singular mensajero del Más Allá estaba unido al alma de Willie Walker, un veterano de la guerra de Vietnam cuyas heridas lo habían dejado paralizado. Según el Espectro recordaba, el Black Racer no era un ser hostil. Muy por el contrario, estaba –como casi todos los Nuevos Dioses– ligado a la Fuente y oficiaba de agente para ella. _¿Qué hacía entonces provocando la muerte de manera brutal e indiscriminada entre los dioses en general?_

-Tú… Tú fuiste el que mató a Metrón – dijo al hombre oscuro – ¡Fue tu voz la que se oía en la grabación de la Placa Motriz!

El Black Racer no dijo nada. No respondió. Se limitó a mirarlo en silencio.

De repente y sin previo aviso, unas cadenas de plata surgieron de la nada. Unas cadenas cuyos eslabones eran irrompibles. El sobrenatural cuerpo del Espectro fue envuelto por ellas e inmovilizado. Por más que se resistió y quiso huir, le fue imposible. Las cadenas estaban, además, selladas con símbolos místicos de poder. Ni siquiera un ser como él podía liberarse.

-De esta forma, ya no podrás cometer una locura, Jim Corrigan – le dijo el arcángel Miguel, plegando sus inmensas alas sobre su espalda.

-¿Locura? – replicó el Espectro - ¿Cómo la que tú estás cometiendo ahora? ¡Tú has mandando al Black Racer a matar a Zeus y a los dioses del Olimpo! ¡Le ordenaste matar a Metrón! – sus ojos volvieron a brillar con fuerza – Miguel… ¡Eres una sucia y miserable sabandija! ¡No tienes perdón! ¡Cuando me libere, te castigaré por tus crímenes!

-¿Crímenes? _¿Crímenes?_ – el arcángel se indignó - ¿Cómo puedes acusarme de esa forma? ¡Tú, que tienes las manos más manchadas de sangre que cualquiera! Al menos, durante toda mi existencia en la eternidad, yo _siempre_ he cumplido con la Voluntad de Dios. ¡He seguido y apoyado Sus Designios!

-¿Y ahora trabajas por tu cuenta, ordenando muertes a diestra y siniestra, y suplantando la identidad de tu Padre? Muy bonito. ¡Cuando Yahvé se entere, te pateara el trasero por semejantes pecados de aquí derecho al mismo Infierno!

-Dios no hará tal cosa – le retrucó Miguel – De hecho, mi Padre no hará nada de nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Despierta, Espectro: **DIOS HA MUERTO**.

Se produjo un pesado silencio. El vengador de ultratumba miró al bello ángel del Señor buscando en sus perfectas facciones algún atisbo de mentira, otra señal que indicaba que continuaba engañándolo. Para su súbito estupor, vio que aquellos ojos celestes no mentían esta vez. Estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Dios se ha ido – continuó diciendo Miguel, con un infinito pesar difícil de disimular en la voz – Ha muerto. Su muerte se llevó consigo el poder de la Fuente, por lo que ésta ya no aporta su energía cósmica a los supuestos "dioses" que pululan por el universo. Y esa es la razón de que su inmortalidad ya no pueda protegerlos más y el toque del Black Racer pueda aniquilarlos.

-No puede ser…

-Pero lo es. Dios ha muerto.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Cómo puede ser que el Infinito, que la Presencia, la Voz, el Eterno, Yahvé, haya muerto? _¿Cómo?_

-No lo sabemos. En realidad, nadie lo sabe. Simplemente, se ha ido. Y su partida ha dejado un terrible caos detrás. Como el primer ángel que Él ha creado, tuve que imponer orden en el Cielo. Hubo tremendas batallas en la Ciudad de Plata y las legiones angélicas han acabado fragmentándose. He tenido que luchar contra otros arcángeles para imponer mi liderazgo allá arriba; incluso, me he enfrentado a Asmodel, uno de los principales Generales del Ejercito Celestial. Todo, en aras de mantener el equilibrio cósmico.

-De modo que, hoy por hoy, tú eres el más poderoso allá arriba – comentó el Espectro, amargamente – _"¿Quién como Dios?"_ ¿No era ese el significado de tu nombre? Felicitaciones, Miguel. El Trono del Cielo es tuyo. Ahora dime cuáles son tus planes.

-Simplemente imponer el orden sobre el caos. Y el universo está sumergido en el caos... Falsos dioses campan a sus anchas por toda la Creación. Eso no está bien. Nunca ha estado bien. Nuestro Padre le restaba importancia al caso y hasta permitió incomprensiblemente tal proliferación de herejes. Ahora que Él no está, no hay razón alguna para permitir que tal cosa siga sucediendo. Es por eso que estoy limpiando el cosmos de aberraciones. De igual forma a como las aguas del Diluvio aniquilaron a los infames Nefilim en la Tierra, de la misma manera pretendo yo acabar con este desastre surgido cuando el llamado "Cuarto Mundo" se separó en dos mitades…

-¿De que hablas?

-Todos esos falsos dioses nacieron cuando ese acontecimiento ocurrió. Ese cataclismo cósmico no solo fue el responsable de la creación de Nuevo Génesis y de Apokolips. Las energías que surgieron de él atravesaron el universo como una onda y cuando pasaron por la Tierra, crearon a una raza de pecadores que se autoproclamaron a sí mismos _"dioses"_ – Miguel hizo una mueca de desprecio - ¡Solo hay _un_ Dios y ese es el Señor! O lo era, cuando estaba entre nosotros. Pero ya lo dice la Biblia: _"Porque todos los dioses de los pueblos son dioses que nada valen; pero en cuanto a Yahvé, Él ha hecho los mismísimos cielos"._

-Salmo 96:5. Muy bonito – el Espectro resopló – Ahí te va otro: _"No Mataras"_. Es de los Diez Mandamientos. ¿Eso significa algo para ti, ángel?

Miguel lo miró con severidad. A un gesto de su mano, las cadenas se tensaron con más fuerza en torno al Espectro, provocándole un inmenso dolor y asfixiándolo.

-Tus insultos y blasfemias están fuera de lugar, espíritu humano – dijo el arcángel – Al no estar mi Padre presente, me debes obediencia y fidelidad…

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Preferiría estar pudriéndome en el Infierno antes que obedecer órdenes de un deicida como tú!

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? – Miguel estalló de ira - ¡Dios se ha ido! ¡Ha muerto! ¡Yo soy lo único que les queda! ¡Mi misión nunca fue más clara! Orden en el caos, esa es mi consigna. Mi accionar está incluso avalado por las Santas Escrituras. ¡Escucha! _"Y durante aquel tiempo se pondrá de pie Miguel, el gran príncipe que está plantado a favor de los hijos de tu pueblo"_ – el arcángel sonrió, triunfal - ¿Lo ves? ¡Ahí está! ¡Daniel 12:1! ¡Para que veas que no miento!

Cerró los ojos un momento. Se serenó de nuevo. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, estaba tranquilo otra vez.

-Orden en el caos – repitió – Esa es mi meta. Por suerte, no estoy solo en ella – miró al Black Racer – El Sargento Walker entiende y comprende mi punto de vista. Por eso aceptó servirme. Sin la Fuente, el pobre de Willie estaba perdido. Sus días iban a terminar siendo yacer en un cuerpo humano comatoso que se iría desgastando poco a poco. Sin la Fuente, su existencia estaba vacía y sin sentido. _¡Yo he llenado ese vacío, ese sinsentido con algo!_ – Miguel le apoyó una mano en el hombro al Black Racer – Orden en el caos – repitió por tercera vez. El hombre enfundado en la armadura oscura asintió en silencio – Y ahora, Espectro, ha llegado el momento de que tú también sirvas a un propósito más noble y elevado…

-¡Nunca! ¡No te obedeceré!

-No tienes que hacerlo. En realidad, para la fase final del plan, no necesito a Jim Corrigan… tan solo al Espectro.

Miguel recitó palabras de poder. Palabras que sólo el mismo Dios podría haberle enseñado. Al instante, el Espectro estaba aullando de dolor. Una energía brillante lo atravesaba.

Justo en ese momento, el portal dimensional que traía al lugar a Phantom Stranger se abría y con ojos alucinados, el enigmático personaje contemplaba lo que ocurría.

-Como te dije, no necesito el alma de Jim Corrigan – Miguel se cruzó de brazos, observando – Tan sólo necesito a la Ira Divina. El Espectro, el Espíritu de la Venganza. ¡Es a él a quien utilizaré! Mi Padre lo ligó a ti cuando falleciste… ¡Ahora, yo te libro de él para siempre!

El Espectro se separó de Corrigan, volviendo a su forma humana. El debilitado ex detective de policía quedó flotando cerca del Muro, reducido a un mero fantasma sin cuerpo. Muy por el contrario, la encarnación de la Ira Divina se alzó, aumentando de tamaño hasta adquirir dimensiones cósmicas.

-Dios mío… - murmuró Stranger, aterrorizado.

Miguel no perdió el tiempo. Nuevamente, pronunció palabras de poder. En un segundo, el gigante espectral se convirtió en una corriente de energía que descendió hasta el Black Racer, fundiéndose con él…

Hubo un estallido de luz y cuando acabó, un nuevo ser había nacido de aquella unión: EL BLACK SPECTRE.

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE **

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…**

* * *

1 La Quintaesencia ya había salido en algunos de mis relatos anteriores basados en caracteres de DC. A la formación de cinco conocida por todos (Stranger, Shazam, Ganthet, Zeus, Highfather), yo le agregué dos más: Kismet (entidad cósmica de aspecto femenino. Un personaje creado por Jerry Ordway y Tom Grummett) y Dios (Yahvé, Jehová, como lo prefieran). Este último, viene con la particularidad de aparecer con el aspecto de Morgan Freeman, tal y como el actor lo interpretaba en el cine junto a Jim Carrey en aquella comedia fantástica titulada en Latinoamérica _"Todopoderoso"_.


End file.
